elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Version history
Elite Dangerous is the definitive massively multiplayer space epic, bringing gaming’s original open world adventure to the modern generation with a connected galaxy, evolving narrative and the entirety of the Milky Way re-created at its full galactic proportions. Here is the version history of how it has evolved over time. The current version is , released on September 18, 2019. Since launch on December 16, 2014, there have been 7563 documented improvements to the live game, via 66 client/server and 25 supplementary-server updates. This page is a quick reference for the purpose of informing returning-CMDRs, after time away from the cockpit, of what has been added to Elite Dangerous and when. Provided are highlights of each release version - approximately 95% of the changelog information is omitted - therefore they are ordered as follows: * Expansions bring key improvements - so are ordered chronologically, most recent first. * Patches mostly fix bugs and correct balance issues that appeared - so are ordered by release-date, under their parent expansion. Each release is briefly described on this page as follows: * Version identifier, title of headline feature, and date publicly available * Summary of the content, features and key gameplay improvements added * Links to the complete changelogs (only ~5% is included here) Version formatting Each release version's numeric identifier (n.n.nn) is broken down as follows: * First digit refers to the Season * Second digit refers to the major release or expansion * Third (pair of) digit(s) refers to the minor release or patch * Example: a version identifier of v1.2.08 = 8th patch, of the 2nd expansion, during Season 1 History v2.4 "The Return" & v1.9 - 26th September 2017 * Mysterious and exciting things added... * Pilot's Federation Bounty and Ship Rebuy Penalty added, for PvP murders * Inbox revamped * Chained missions added * Hull/canopy repair limpets added * Stored ships can be sold from rebuy screen * Route plotting range increased to 20Kly, and new filters added * Search & Rescue gameplay & scenarios added * New Salvage scenarios added * Brazilian Portuguese language translation added * (Horizons) Mysterious and exciting things added... * (Horizons) Holo-Me save slots and new customisation options added * (Horizons) Synthesis can create heatsinks, chaff, limpets, and top-up life-support * Audio, Background Simulation, controls, gameplay, graphics, Journal, missions, networking, NPC, stability, and VR improvements * Changelog, 308 notes: v2.4/v1.9 v2.4.01 & v1.9.01 - 27th Sep * Gameplay, graphics, and stability improvements * Changelog, 3 notes: v2.4.01/v1.9.01 v2.4.02 & v1.9.02 - 3rd Oct * No-Fire Zone around stations & outposts increased to 8km * Anti-Thargoid weapon & module rebalancing * Audio, graphics, Journal, missions, networking, NPC, and stability improvements * Changelog, 55 notes: v2.4.02/v1.9.02 v2.4.03 & v1.9.03 - 11th Oct * Xbox One X support * Community Goal live tracking now in Transactions Tab * Background Simulation, gameplay, graphics, Journal, missions, networking, NPC, performance, and stability improvements * Changelog, 28 notes: v2.4.03/v1.9.03 & console-only #1, #2 & #3 v2.4.08 & v1.9.08 - 30th Nov * Taipan AX variant added * Controls, gameplay, and graphics improvements * Changelog, 5 notes: v2.4.08/v1.9.08 v2.4.09 & v1.9.09 - 6th Dec * Mysterious improvements * Changelog, 1 note: v2.4.09/v1.9.09 v2.3 "The Commanders" & v1.8 - 11th April 2017 * Camera Suite: extensive, freeform camera controls * New weapons: turreted mining lasers * Ship Naming and ID plates for outfitting (DLC) * 32 Asteroid Base Stations in deep space locations * Targetted stations show schematic in correct orientation * 9 Megaship variants: Tanker, Cargo, Asteroid Miner, Flight Operations, Prison Ship, Science Vessel, Passenger & 2 unknowns * Multi-stage mission support & Passenger mission redirects are now optional * Updated mission/variant templates * Increased speed of Military career progression, SuperPower reputation, and Minor Faction influence gains * New Installations: Medical, Space Bar, Space Farm, Government & Security Station * New Challenge scenarios: 4 new Incursions, Speed Docking, Driver, Ship-Launched-Fighter * New wreckages, USS scenarios & "Mysterious Things" * Exploration data credit value increased * Bucky Ball Beer Mats rare good added * 100 new Tourist beacons added * Audio, celestial, controls, CQC, gameplay, graphics, missions, networking, NPC AI, NPC loadout, Powerplay, stability, Stellar Forge, and VR improvements * (Horizons) Holo-Me: fully customisable Commander avatar creator * (Horizons) Multi-Crew: a team of upto 3 CMDRs with Helm, Gunner & FighterCon roles * (Horizons) New ship: Dolphin * (Horizons) Prisoner Cells added to cabin options * (Horizons) Scanner mods added * (Horizons) New surface POIs, features & organics * Changelog, 789 notes: v2.3/v1.8 v2.3.01 & v1.8.01 - 25th Apr * Audio, gameplay, graphics, missions, networking, Player Journal, Powerplay, and stability improvements * (Horizons) Multi-Crew payments and rebuys rebalancing * Changelog, 35 notes: v2.3.01/v1.8.01 v2.3.02 & v1.8.02 - 27th Apr * Reverted 2.3's increase in Minor Faction gains * Gameplay, missions, networking, and stability improvements * Changelog, 14 notes: v2.3.02/v1.8.02 & Server v2.3.10 & v1.8.10 - 26th Jun * PlayStation 4 edition released * Audio, gameplay, missions, networking, Player Journal, and stability improvements * Changelog, 24 notes: v2.3.10/v1.8.10 v2.3.11 & v1.8.11 - 11th Jul * Gameplay, missions, and stability improvements * Changelog, 8 notes: v2.3.11/v1.8.11 v2.2 "The Guardians" & v1.7 - 25th Oct 2016 * Passengers & Tourism * Passenger lounge with 18 archtypes of traveller with random traits & requirements for charter missions * Passenger cabin modules: luxury, first class, business and economy * Scannable tourist beacons providing lore * New Player Power: Yuri Grom * New & updated voiced training scenarios: docking & travel, basic & advanced combat, flight, and mining * New station interiors & hangars: agricultural, high tech, industrial, and services * Station contact for handling universal fines, bonds, and bounties * New & improved faces for all station contacts * New Galaxy Map filters: security, route-plotting, visited star systems * Space installations built from CQC assets, and docked Capital ships * Faction status summary added to Galnet news feed, and security level displayed when jumping to destination * Mission cargo can be sold on black market * Weapon & module storage, transfer and remote selling * Ship transfer and remote selling * Weapons and ships rebalancing * Player Journal API for external apps and mods * New graphics and FSD boost gameplay for Neutron Stars, White Dwarfs, and hyperspace * Audio, controls, CQC, gameplay, graphics, missions, networking, NPC AI, NPC loadout, Player Journal, Powerplay, stability, Stellar Forge, and VR improvements * (Horizons) Ship Launched Fighters & NPC Crew * (Horizons) New ships: Beluga Liner, F-63 Condor, Imperial Fighter, and Taipan * (Horizons) Crew Lounge with upgradable NPC SLF pilots for hire * (Horizons) New surface features: biological entities, fumeroles & geysers, persistent POIs, and "mysterious things" * (Horizons) New Engineers and Blueprints: scanners, defences, utilities * (Horizons) Planet surface terrain improvements * (Horizons) New voiced training scenarios: SRV & SLF * (Horizons) Engineer modifications rebalancing * Changelog, 1180 notes: v2.2/v1.7 v2.2.01 & v1.7.01 - 27th Oct * Reduced ship & module transfer costs by 50% * Gameplay, Powerplay, and stability improvements * Changelog, 27 notes: v2.2.01/v1.7.01 v2.2.02 & v1.7.02 - 15th Nov * Mission rewards rebalancing * Neutron Star witchspace arrival point made safer * Gameplay, graphics, networking, and stability improvements * (Server) Further mission rewards rebalancing * (Server) Passenger mission detours now optional with bonus payments * Changelog, 40 notes: v2.2.02/v1.7.02, Server #1 & #2 v2.2.03 & v.1.7.03 - 10th Jan 2017 * Weapons, Shields and Ships rebalancing * Combat Defenses section added to Internal Statistics panel * New Ancient Ruins missions added * Massacre Conflict missions now only affect Conflict Zones * Module Reinforcement Packs added * Military slots added to combat Ships * Powerplay Consolidation voting added * Powerplay security and pirate NPC interdiction improvements * Powerplay rebalancing * Matchmaking, port forwarding, and router exchange improvements * Player Journal API additions * (Horizons) New Engineers' Blueprints * (Horizons) Commodities removed from Blueprint requirements * (Horizons) Engineers and Blueprints rebalancing * Gameplay, missions, networking, NPC AI, stability, and VR improvements * Changelog, 217 notes: v2.2.03/v1.7.03 v2.1 "The Engineers" & v1.6 - 26th May 2016 * Mission & scenario improvements: new layout, new types, faces for NPCs, contextualised USS' & POIs, difficulty determined by rank, welcome messages, commodity/loot/treasure rewards * Mission limit reduced to 20, and military rank progress rebalancing to be easier * Huge lasers and muticannons added, and weapon, missile and mine damage rebalancing * Fer-De-Lance heat efficiency rebalancing to offset the increased power plant change * Customisable Bookmarks, Community goal markers, and Minor Faction state filters added to galaxy map * Background Simulation rebalancing, and improvements to mission and information feedback * Ability to scan a Nav beacon to get that system's exploration data added * Default number of items per page in Exploration selling increased from 20 to 50 * Community Goal rewards now automatically redeem after 2 weeks * Clock added to cockpit's info panel * Add distances to wakes targeted by the player * Ships cannot enter super cruise if their thrusters are disabled, and hardpoint deployment in supercruise disabled * Large AI improvement, making combat more dangerous especially at higher NPC ranks * Spawning ambient & Powerplay AI in normal space updated, and Powerplay ships at stations, nav beacons and RES locations added * Silent Running blocking AI scans improvements * Credit reward for routing a cap ship in war zones increased to 150000 * (Horizons) Materials can be spawned/dropped inside signal sources, destroyed ships and skimmers, scanned from wreckage and ships, mining including icy rings * (Horizons) Modules can be upgraded by Engineers, using materials, to create improved stats, visual & experimental effects * (Horizons) Point defence systems for settlements and bases, and skimmer disablers added * (Horizons) Collisions with skimmers are now also extremely disruptive to ships, hitting one will cause a temporarily loss of drives and shields * Changelog, 1337 notes: v2.1/v1.6 v2.1.02 & v1.6.02 - 3rd Jun * NPC overpowered-hybrid weapons removed * Gameplay, Powerplay, and stability improvements * Changelog, 25 notes: v2.1.02/v1.6.02 v2.1.03 & v1.6.03 - 22nd Jun * Huge burst lasers added * NPC AI, loadout, spawning and interdiction rebalancing * Audio, gameplay, graphics and stability improvements * (Server) Rare goods available rebalancing * (Xbox) Localised languages added: French, German, Spanish and Russian * (CQC) Gameplay improvements * (Horizons) Articles about sourcing materials available in Engineers bases' news feeds * (Horizons) Materials and data storage increased * (Horizons) Engineers' unlock requirements rebalancing * (Horizons) CMDRs can now expend reputation levels with Engineers to control experimental effects * Changelog, 157 notes: v2.1.03/v1.6.03 & Server v2.1.04 & v1.6.04 - 1st Jul * Gameplay and stability improvements * Changelog, 7 notes: v2.1.04/v1.6.04 v2.1.05 & v1.6.05 - 28th Jul * Audio, gameplay, missions, NPC loadout, Powerplay and stability improvements * (CQC) Matchmaking improvements * (Horizons) Materials droprates and blueprint requirements rebalancing * (Horizons) Surface scan for materials added * (Horizons) Thermal weapons rebalancing * Changelog, 82 notes: v2.1.05/v1.6.05 v2.0 "Planetary Landings" & v1.5 "Ships" - 15th Dec 2015 * New 64 bit client * Vive VR headset support added * New ships: Asp Scout, Viper MkIV, Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter, and Keelback * New CQC-only ship: Imperial Fighter * New missions and scenarios added: Don't die, Don't get scanned, Multi-stage, Assassination variants, Contact, Unique cargo, Timed window, Search and rescue, Wrecked ships, Deep space salvage, Distress call, Alliance VIP escort * Missions and scenarios can now be received in space * Fer-de-Lance's manoeuvrability, Power Plant capacity and heat dissipation all increased * Shield Cell Banks, Hull Reinforcement Packages and Bulkheads rebalancing * More Player Group sponsored Minor Faction descriptions added * Master Chefs rare good added * Local emergency rescue NPCs added * Spanish community-created localisation added * Background Simulation rebalancing * (Horizons) Ships can land on planet surfaces! * (Horizons) New flight modes: Orbital cruise, Sub-orbital, Glide path planetary approach, and FA-off support * (Horizons) Planetary Approach Suite module slot added * (Horizons) Ability to dismiss and recall your ship added * (Horizons) Deployable SRV when landed and at planetary ports * (Horizons) New GUI indicators added: Landing radar, Gravity strength, Wave scanner, Terrain scanner * (Horizons) NPC surface skimmers added: Goliath, Sentry, Guardian, Stinger 2 * (Horizons) Surface ports and settlements added, with defences and trespass zones * (Horizons) Surface points of interest added: Materials, Encounters, Natural, and Structure * (Horizons) Planetary Missions and Permits added * (Horizons) Planetary schematic map added * (Horizons) Planet Surface rendering overhaul * (Horizons) Materials & Synthesis added: AFM module resupply, FSD Boost, Ship projectile resupply, SRV hull repair, SRV refuel, SRV ammo refill * (PC/OSX) Bobbleheads added * (PC/OSX) Updated French, German and Russian translations * Changelog, 955 notes: v2.0/v1.5 v2.0.01 & v1.5.01 - 16th Dec * Gameplay and stability improvements * (Horizons) SRV control and targeting improvements * Changelog, 13 notes: v2.0.01 and Server v2.0.02 & v1.5.02 - 21st Dec * CMDR statistics screen now shows time played * Audio, gameplay, graphics, performance and stability improvements * (Horizons) Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 33 notes: v2.0.02 v2.0.03 & v1.5.03 - 6th Jan 2016 * (PC/OSX) Alternative Download option added to game launcher * Stability improvements * Changelog, 20 notes: v2.0.0.3 v2.0.04 & v1.5.04 - 26th Jan * Gameplay, networking and stability improvements * Changelog, 26 notes: v2.0.04 v2.0.05 & v1.5.05 - 1st Feb * (Horizons) Planetside object spawning improvements * (Server) Background Simulation improvements * Changelog, 7 notes: v2.0.05 v2.0.06 & v1.5.06 - 16th Feb * ED Arena (standalone CQC) now available * i Sola Prospect in the Brestla star system now always stocks all ships and modules * (Horizons) Gameplay improvements * (CQC) Gameplay, matchmaking and stability improvements * (OSX) Fix CMDRs not being able to save bindings * (Server) Background Simulation, performance, Powerplay, and reliability improvements * Changelog, 35 notes: v2.0.06 and Server v2.0.07 & v1.5.07 - 24th Mar * Oculus 1.3 SDK support * VR Low & High graphics presets, new VR-only menu, and VR experience demo tutorial * Crossplay support for First Discovered, Top-5 Bounties, and Community Goal #1 contributor * (Horizons) VR comfort options for SRV * Changelog, 19 notes: v2.0.07 v2.0.08 & v1.5.08 - 31st Mar * Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 3 notes: v2.0.08 v2.0.09 & v1.5.09 - 26th Apr * Exploration data selling increased to 50 items per page * Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 5 notes: v2.0.09 v1.4 "CQC" - 6th Oct 2015 * Elite Dangerous released on Xbox One * CQC Championship added * New ships: Imperial Eagle, Federal Gunship, and Federal Assault Ship * New CQC-only ship: F63 Condor * Hazardous Resource Extraction Sites added * Compromised Nav Beacons added * Legal salvage missions added * Outfitting for CQC added * Changed how powerplant damage is handled - small chance of instant destruction, otherwise malfunctions and halved power output * Assign Imperial Eagles to those who should have them from their Kickstarter backer rewards * (Server) Minor Factions sponsored by Player Groups added * (Server) Various Background Simulation, matchmaking, networking, performance, and stability improvements * Changelog, 396 notes: v1.4 v1.4.01 - 20th Oct * New Mission Templates * CQC Matchmaking improvements * Improvements to interdictions * (Xbox) Upload App now supported * (Xbox) Updated User Guide * (OSX) Support for Retina native resolutions added * (OSX) Support for Fullscreen, Borderless & Windowed display modes added * (Server) Rares goods' availability & legalities improved for Onionhead, Lucan Onionhead and Tarach Tor Spice! * (Server) More Minor Factions sponsored by Player Groups added * (Server) Daily limits to minor faction influence changes added * (Server) Background Simulation, performance and stability improvements * Changelogs, 24 notes: v1.4.01 and Server #1 & #2 v1.3 "Powerplay" - 5th Jun 2015 * Powerplay added * Power map views on galaxy map, power information and action screens added * Power specific ship modules, ambient traffic, defector hunters, goods and actions added * New ships: Imperial Courier, Diamondback Scout and Diamondback Explorer * Drones for Cargo/Mining chunk collection, Fuel transfer and Prospecting asteroids added * Mission system overhaul * Inbox integration for branching missions * Missions scaling up based on rank, and reputation with mission giver * Mission targets can be generated in supercruise rather than USSs * Spawned AI difficulty determined by mission (if spawned by mission) * Low and high intensity resource extraction site scenarios added * Military progression missions revamped * Founders and Elite ranked missions added * Minable commodities Painite and Osmium added * More mission variants added, including slave, mining and alternate-assassination-target * Updated bounty system: ** Bounties cannot be paid off (Pilot's Fed contact is gone!), but expire after 7 days. ** Major factions don't record crimes anymore, only minor factions ** Fines now take 7 days to expire, but never coexist with bounties (bounties absorb fines and dormant bounties with the same faction). ** Expiry only actually happens when you login, hyperspace or resurrect ** Friendly fire values relaxed * Select navigation target in system map function added * Loan ceiling scales based on player's highest Elite rank * Added crimes for reckless flying (collisions) within Starport no fire zones: ** Shields only collisions above speed limit is a fine ** Hull damage only above speed limit is a larger fine ** Ship destruction within short window after collision above speed limit is a bounty ** Respects 'Report crimes against me' setting * Allow any general purpose slot on any ship to contain a fuel tank module * Networking improvements * Translations for missions added: French, German, and Russian * (Server) Background Simulation improvements * Changelogs, 602 notes: v1.3 and Server v1.3.01 - 9th Jun * (Server) Various performance and reliability improvements * Changelog, 27 notes: v1.3.01 v1.3.02 - 10th Jun * Oculus Rift support updated to SDK 0.5 * (Server) Powerplay rebalancing * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.3.02 and Server v1.3.03 - 12th Jun * Powerplay rebalancing * (Server) Exploration performance improvements * (Server) Powerplay rebalancing * Changelogs, 4 notes: v1.3.03 and Server v1.3.04 - 16th Jun * Stellar Forge optimisations * Changelog, 28 notes: v1.3.04 v1.3.05 - 18th Jun * Mission improvements * Localisation text corrections * Ship repair costs overhaul * (Server) Stability improvements * Changelogs, 29 notes: v1.3.05 and Server v1.3.06 - 25th Jun * Galnet news reliability improvements * Powerplay rebalancing * (OSX) Controller compatibility improvements * Changelogs, 34 notes: v1.3.06 and Server v1.3.07 - 2nd Jul * Radius of the sphere of systems used to generate missions increased to 15ly * Cargo dumping limit increased to 100, when away from stations and outposts * (Server) Galnet news reports Powerplay predictions * (Server) Exploration optimisations * (Server) Powerplay improvements * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.3.07 and Server #1, #2 & #3 v1.3.08 - 5th Aug * Matchmaking improvements * Appconfig option RouterPort added * Changelog, 13 notes: v1.3.08 v1.2 "Wings" - 10th Mar 2015 * Wings functionality added * New ships: Fer-de-Lance and Vulture * Comms interface overhaul * NPC Groups added * Ability to reboot destroyed sub systems (modules) added * Flyable debug camera with limited range added * Changelog, 336 notes: v1.2 v1.2.01 - 11th Mar * Matchmaking improvements * Hotfix identified as v1.2.02 fixed critical crash bug * Changelog, 16 notes: v1.2.01 v1.2.03 - 12th Mar * Earnings from bounties, combat bonds, and exploration data all increased * Changelog, 21 notes: v1.2.03 v1.2.04 - 13th Mar * Head-tracking improvements * (Server) Background Simulation improvements * Changelog, 6 notes: v1.2.04 v1.2.05 - 18th Mar * Smaller ships are now better at smuggling * Changelog, 23 notes: v1.2.05 v1.2.06 - 25th Mar * (Server) Background Simulation improvements * Changelog, 21 notes: v1.2.06 v1.2.07 - 10th Apr * Prevent docking after the police 'notice' that a player is wanted * (Server) Performance and reliability improvements * (Server) Cap all bounties to 1 million credits per Minor Faction * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.2.07 and Server v1.1 "Community Goals" - 10th Feb 2015 * Community Goals added * Route planning extended to 1,000ly * Russian language translations added * 'Discovered by' tag to system map added * New graphics shaders for planets, and city lights added * Explored system details added to cartographics shop * Top benefactors support added to system map * Hotfix identified as v1.1.01 fixed critical crash bug * Changelog, 306 notes: v1.1 v1.1.02 - 11th Feb * Backers and Elite-rank discounts added * Collision damage tweaked * Changelog, 9 notes: v1.1.02 v1.1.03 - 12th Feb * Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 18 notes: v1.1.03 v1.1.04 - 13th Feb * Bounty vouchers can be redeemed at any local starport * Changelog, 8 notes: v1.1.04 v1.1.05 - 19th Feb * Friendly fire relaxed * Changelog, 15 notes: v1.1.05 v1.1.06 - 5th Mar * Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 6 notes: v1.1.06 v1.0 "Welcome to the Galaxy, CMDR" - 16th Dec 2014 * Initial public version of the game :) v1.01 - 17th Dec * Gameplay improvements * Changelog, 11 notes: v1.01 v1.02 - 18th Dec * Rare commodities supply limit added * Changelog, 13 notes: v1.02 v1.03 - 19th Dec * More UI and Control options added * Background Simulation improvements * Changelogs, 8 notes: v1.03 and Server #1 & #2 v1.04 - 8th Jan 2015 * Background Simulation improvements * Changelog, 18 notes: v1.04 v1.05 - 15th Jan * Mission list improvements * Changelogs, 23 notes: v1.05 and Server v1.06 - 22nd Jan * Matchmaking improvements * Changelog, 16 notes: v1.06 v1.07 - 28th Jan * (Server) Maintenance period now weekly * Changelogs, 10 notes: v1.07 and Server #1 & #2 Category:Lists